Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating --P.dbd.N-- units in which various unsubstituted and substituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Phosphorus-Nitrogen Compounds," Academic Press, New York, N.Y. 1972, by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)," Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975, by H.R. Allcock and in such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242 and 4,042,561; which are hereby incorporated by reference.
However, none of the aforementioned publications or for that matter, none of the prior art of which the applicants are aware, discloses or suggests polyphosphazene copolymers containing N-substituted pyrrole substituents attached directly to the phosphorus atom of the polyphosphazene backbone to methods of preparing such polymers.